Adventures Of Ravenclaw
by EllaJokea
Summary: Alfred Jones is a 2nd year Gryffindor student while his sister, Maddie Williams was a 1st year at Hogwarts. She believes that her house will be Hufflepuff, but what happens when Alfred's friends; Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio change her mind about that. Will she be destined for a different house? And will she realize that there was a love at first sight match made on the train ride?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Ravenclaw

Chapter 1:

By: EllaJokea

"Maddie! Wake up!"

"Alfred…what is it?" She said sleepily.

"It's the big day…come on! Papa is waiting to take us to the train station! Come on! Get up!"

"Oh Maple!"

She said as she jumped out of bed. She ran to her dresser and pulled out the jacket and dress she had planned to wear and threw it on. Today was the day of her first year of Hogwarts. This would be her twin's second year. Alfred was in Gryffindor. Because her twin was in Gryffindor, she didn't want to be in that house. She had heard the stories from Hogwarts and she thought the house for her was Hufflepuff. She didn't have time to think about that! She was going to be late. She ran down the stairs with her suitcase and her small bag. Alfred, Papa and she headed to the train station to get to the train a few minutes early.

When we had arrived to the platform, I was excited to see everyone, but I was nervous. My Papa gave me a hug and sent Alfred and I onto the train, as we waved goodbye to Papa we walked down the hall to find a seat. Finally we found a seat area that only had three boys.

Alfred saw the three boys and said:

"Hey, Gilbert, Lovi, and Antonio."

"Hey! Alfred! How you been?" said a brown haired boy who Maddie thought to be Antonio. Next to him was the other brown haired boy, who was Lovi.

"Hey, Alfred! Who's the girl?" said an albino haired boy.

"Oh! This is Maddie my little sister. This is her first year."

"Ah, that would make sense."

"Hey, Maddie why don't you sit next to Gilbert and I'll sit next to these two lovebirds."

"Bastard! Don't call us that!" Lovi yelled at Alfred.

"Lovi, it's fine, everyone knows already." Said Antonio.

"O-okay, Alfred…hi, Gilbert, right?" I said.

"Yeah! I'm the awesome Gilbert! And that's Lovi and Antonio, they've been dating for two years."

"O-oh. So what houses are you guys in?"

"Well, The awesome me is in Slytherin with these two lovebirds. So what house do you want to be in?"

"Well… I think I'd do well in Hufflepuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF?" said Lovi.

"W-what's wrong?" said Maddie.

"Well, what Lovi meant is that we don't think Hufflepuff would be good for you." Said Gilbert.

"Then which house?"

"How about Gryfindor?" said Alfred.

"Alfred that's not a good idea, mi amigo." Said Antonio.

"I think you'd do well in Ravenclaw, Birdie."

"Birdie? Really Gilbert? That's what you're going to call my little sister?"

"Well, yeah she's gotta have a nickname! And I think Birdie is an awesome nickname for your lil' sister."

"What do you think about it, Maddie?"

"I like it. I think it's cute."

"It's perfect for a cutie like you, Birdie."

I couldn't help but blush for a little bit. No one had ever told me that I was cute. Throughout the rest of the trip, they spent talking while I just stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When we arrived at the Hogwarts Station, we all had gotten dressed into our uniforms. As we were getting off the train, Gilbert jumped off the train before me and held out his hand for me. I hesitated at first but then I reached for his hand and he helped me out of the train.

As we walked over to the carriages that were going to take us to Hogwarts, I realized that I had lost Alfred and his friends. I was surrounded by people I did not know, which scared me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find Antonio, Lovi, Alfred and Gilbert behind me. Before I knew what was happening, Alfred grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby carriage. Just like on the train, Alfred sat next to Lovi and Antonio while I sat next to Gilbert only this time he held my hand on the way to the castle. I thought to myself; "Maybe he's just holding my hand because he can tell I'm nervous about which house I'll be sorted into? Yeah I'm sure that's it."

When we arrived at the castle, Antonio leaned over to say to me:

"Well, right now chica we have to part ways."

"Why?" I asked.

"The four of us have to head to the Dining Hall to take our seats, you just follow the first years." Said Antonio.

"Don't worry, sis! You'll see us soon."

"Oh…okay. Bye. I'll see you guys soon, then."

As the four left me with the rest of the first years, we were guided on the stairs to two large wooden doors. We were stopped and told to stay where we were while the person in front checked to make sure we could enter to start the ceremony. When the teacher came back out, we were led into a massive room. There were candles floating above us and the ceiling looked like a beautiful star filled night sky. I couldn't help but look in awe as we gathered at the front.

Before I realized it, they were calling first years to try on the hat. The only one I heard was: "Peter Kirkland!" When his name was said, a little boy ran over and the hat was placed on him. Within a few seconds went by and we heard the hat say "GRYFFINDOR!" The little boy ran off to join the Gryffindor table.

Then the teacher said: "Madeline Williams!" I made my way through the crowd and slowly climbed the stairs to where the hat was. I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. It was quiet until I heard a voice start saying:

"Calm, quiet, smart! What house will be right for you? Slytherin is a no. You're not sly, clever or evil, quite the opposite actually…hum your brother is a Gryffindor but he's loud and you're certainly not…also not as daring as him…all that leaves is Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw…well…which do you like?"

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me so I whispered:

"I thought Hufflepuff, but my new friends say otherwise."

"They would be right. Hufflepuff is for the ones with unlimited loyalty and patience…you have a little trouble with patience."

"I guess so."

"Well, I think you know what house I will place you…"

Right then the Sorting Hat yelled:

"RAVENCLAW!"

A roar of cheers came from the Ravenclaw table. The hat was lifted off my head and I quickly walked over to the table. There was a blonde haired boy across from me that reached his hand across for me to shake it. I shook his hand and he said:

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Madeline. My name's Lukas Bondevik, the head boy."

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Maddie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As the rest of the first years were called up and sorted into their houses, I had found that by the end of the ceremony I had met a good amount of students in Ravenclaw. Lukas had made it his job, I guess, to at least introduce me to a few old Ravenclaw students. We sat through the dinner eating and chatting. I peeked a few glances at the Slytherin table. Only once did Gilbert catch me glancing and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush and look away. I looked over at Lukas and caught him exchanging glances between Gilbert and I. I knew what Lukas was thinking but I couldn't say anything until after our dinner.

When dinner had ended, the majority of the old students went back to the common room, but Lukas insisted that he take me on a quick tour. Since I'd arrived at Hogwarts I hadn't had all that much time to really take in the beauty and magic of the castle. We had only been walking for about ten minutes around the castle when Lukas suddenly stopped and turned to me. He gently pushed me against a wall with his arms on either side of my head. I was shocked and I think he saw that so he calmly said:

"Maddie, why do you like Gilbert?"

"What?" I was caught off guard by the question.

"I saw how you were looking at him during dinner."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Lukas."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So you two aren't a couple?"

"What?!" I couldn't believe that Lukas thought that. "We only met today on the train. He's friends with my brother, Alfred."

"Oh…sorry about this." He dropped his hands and stepped a few steps away from me.

"It's alright…um should we head back to the common room?"

"Yeah-"

Before he could finish his answer, a tall, blonde spiky haired boy in Gryffindor robes came running at Lukas and glomped him. He fell to the floor and I let out a little scream, before Lukas yelled:

"Idiot! Get off me!"

"Oh come on, Lukas! I like glomping you!"

"Well, I don't like being on the floor."

"Fine." The spiky haired boy stood up and helped Lukas onto his feet. The spiky haired boy looked over at me. "Oh! Sorry about scaring you."

Lukas looked over at me and dusted himself off, before saying.

"Maddie, meet my boyfriend. Mathias this is Maddie. She's Alfred's little sister and a new Ravenclaw. I was showing her around before you knocked me over."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." He held out his hand to me. "It's nice to meet you."

"um…You too." I said as I shook his hand. He then turned to Lukas and hugged him from behind, with his hands around Lukas's waist. I couldn't help but lightly blush. Lukas noticed and tried to slap Mathias's hands away, but Mathias wouldn't let go. I heard him whisper:

"Damn you, Mathias."

Mathias just giggled. We talked on our way back to the common room. When we were about to enter, Mathias kissed Lukas on his cheek and ran off towards his own common room. As we entered the common room, I noticed how there were actually quite a few students in the common room. Lukas led me over to the fireplace and sat down on the couch. He sat next to a white haired boy, who looked like he was younger than me. The little boy looked over at Norway and said nothing. Lukas exchanged glances with him before the little boy got up and headed to his room. Lukas looked back at me.

"Sorry about him. That's my little brother, Emil. This is his first year, too. He's not too happy about being in Ravenclaw with me. But it may be for the best."

"Why's that?"

"So I can keep an eye on him. I like to protect my younger brother…I suppose Alfred would do the same for you?"

"I guess he would…but I'm glad I'm not in Gryffindor…that's not the house for me."

"Yeah, well it's time we head to bed."

He got up and walked towards the staircase. He pointed to the left and looked at me.

"Your things have been placed in the female part which is that way, just make your way up and find your stuff. I'll wait for you tomorrow morning here to go to breakfast and show you to your first class. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lukas." I said as I headed up the stairs to my stuff. When I arrived I found all the beds except one had been taken. The only bed that wasn't taken was one in a corner next to a window. I found my stuff placed neatly at the end of the bed. I found what I needed and headed to bed, but not before laying out my uniform for tomorrow.

As I laid in my bed, on my right side, looking out the window I thought about all that had happened today and before I fell asleep I thought to myself that, to be honest, this had to have been the best day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry that this is late, school and Facebook page roleplaying came up so I didn't have a lot of time to actually write this one and I'm about to be out of the country in like 2 days for a week so expect something in the following weeks! Hope you like this! Also I'm kind of at a loss of ideas for this story so PLEASE leave ideas in the review area so I can figure out what to do! Please!***

Chapter 4:

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to at least half the Ravenclaw girls talking about some magic class or some guy they liked or were dating. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to start my morning routine. When I came back I got changed into my uniform and checked the time. I realized I had about ten minutes until I was supposed to meet Lukas at the bottom of the stairs. I found my school bag and packed it while looking at my schedule. By the time I had finished, I had to slightly rush down the stairs to meet Lukas.

When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I was actually a little glad Lukas was here yet. As I looked around the common room I realized I wasn't alone. There was a group of students sitting near the fireplace talking about this year's Quidditch team. I knew very little about the game, besides that Alfred's the seeker for his house. As far as I know I think Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio are all on Slytherin's team. As I kept looking around the common room I didn't realize that Lukas had come down the stairs until I heard him say:

"Hey Tino, Lilli shouldn't you two be heading to breakfast then to class?"

"Oh yes, sorry Lukas we got caught up talking to these boys." Said Tino.

"Okay, maybe you two should come with us?"

I turned around just as Lukas, Tino and Lilli were walking towards me. Lukas looked at me and gave a small smile and then turned back to Lilli and Tino. He said:

"Lilli? Tino? This is Maddie. She's a new Ravenclaw and Alfred's little sister."

"Um nice to meet you two." I said a bit shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Lilli Zwingili. I'm a second year."

"And I'm Tino. I'm a third year. So Lukas should we head to breakfast?"

"Oh yeah…let's go then."

Lukas guided us, well me, through the halls to the Main Hall where we ate breakfast and then parted ways with Lilli and Tino before my first class, Potions.


	5. Chapter 5

***I'm sorry again how late this is…after I got back from being away school happened and well let's just say I had no time to do this chapter until now***

Chapter 5:

As Lukas walked me to my first class of Potions, I got to look around a bit more at the castle than before. When we arrived Lukas instructed me to wait outside the classroom when class was over so that he could escort me to my next class.

"But if for some reason I'm not able to come back to do so I'll send the head of either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. You'll be able to tell by appearance that it's them."

He stated before he left for his class and I turned around and headed into my Potions classroom. When I walked in almost every seat was already filled so I slipped into a seat in the back and waited for the class to begin. There was a loud boy next to me who reminded me of Alfred and heard one of the boys call him Peter. Soon the room became quiet as our professor walked in and started our first lesson. I made sure to pay attention to what he was saying and following instructions right.

Before I knew it the class was over and it was time for my next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. As quickly as I could I got my belongings together and headed out the door. I looked around and didn't see Lukas yet, so I waited against the wall outside of the classroom. A few minutes went by before I heard someone coming towards me and a British accent said:

"Maddie, correct?" I looked up to see a blonde haired boy with Slytherin robes and thick eyebrows standing in front of me. He wasn't much taller than me. I replied:

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh sorry, love. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm the Slytherin Head. Lukas sent me over to take you to your next class. He had business to attend to concerning a student in Ravenclaw. But let's go before you're late to your next class. What is it?"

I took out my classes and read through to remind myself. "Oh! Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Ah, fine class that is. Did some of my best work in that class. Well follow me, love."

I nodded as I followed him down another hallway towards a dark looking room. Just before we reached it, he turned to me and said:

"I'd just like to warn you."

"About what?"

"Um…who actually. I know a boy in this class who is quite the troublemaker. It might be best to stay away from him."

Before I could ask who he was talking about he turned around saying goodbye and walked off back down the hallway to his class. I shrugged my shoulders and went on into the classroom. I looked around and saw two open seats next to each other. I walked over and took the seat closer to the window. Before the class had even started I was unsure of how I would like this class. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned my head around to see the source. When I did, I didn't expect to find who I did.

There sitting next to me was none other than Gilbert. I shyly smiled at him as he looked me over before saying:

"How are you, Birdie?"

"I'm fine, Gilbert. I didn't know you were in this class."

"Ja, the awesome me has to retake this class because I didn't listen much last year so I have to retake it. I remember most of what was taught last year so if you ever need help with this lame class, come to me and I'll help you study."

"Thank you, Gilbert."

Before I knew again class had started and I had to try my best to focus on the course. You wouldn't expect this, but trying to focus in this class really is hard. As the class went on I didn't understand much that was said, but when I looked over at Gilbert he seemed to understand it better than I was. When class ended it was time for lunch. I packed up my books and started to head out the door. Before I could even reach the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. While everyone filed out, even the teacher, someone was still holding onto me. When everyone was gone, I turned around to see Gilbert. He had a wide smile on. He sat on the edge of a desk and held out his hand to me. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me into an embrace. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. He held me in an embrace for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know Maddie, the awesome me has something to tell you."

"And what's that Gilbert?"

He took my hand and kissed it. I know I blushed at the act and looked up at him when he stood up. With him being taller than me, I had to look up a little bit. He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Maddie."


	6. Chapter 6

***Wow it's been about a month since I last updated…well let's blame school, homework, and stress because that's what happened and when your stressed you don't get much creativity going through you.***

Chapter 6:

I was surprised by what he had said. I knew I had feelings for him, but I didn't want to say anything unless he truly meant it. I smiled up at him and whispered:

"R-Really, Gilbert? How?"

He grinned and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, really. From the moment I met you on the train. I didn't say anything because others were around and they would think I was just joking. But it's true. I love you, Maddie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gilbert actually, truly loved me. I was excited but then again I got really shy hearing those words. I knew I had to answer him back somehow, but I knew words weren't enough. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek and whispered:

"I love you too."

I looked up at him and he had one of the biggest smiles on. I surprised myself by actually admitting that to him. Since I met him I thought that we would just be friends because he didn't really seem to have a crush on me. I was caught up in the moment until the bells ring signaling five minutes until the next class. I snapped out of my trance and quickly said:

"Oh shoot, class starts in five minutes, I'm going to be late. Um maybe we can meet up later?"

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you near the Great Hall after your last class alright?"

I nodded quickly and ran out of the room and off to my next classes; Charms, Flying, Herbology and Transfiguration. At the end of Transfiguration, I made my way to the Great Hall to meet up with Gilbert. As I was walking I came across, none other than Alfred and the head boy of Slytherin. I couldn't remember his name until, Alfred saw me and said very loudly:

"Maddie! Come on Arthur!"

"Oh. Hi, Alfred. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how have classes been going today? Arthur tells me that he walked you to Defense Against the Dark Arts and warned you about Gilbert."

"Um, oui…I mean yes, he did. All my classes have been good today. What are you two doing over here I thought your dorms weren't close to here?"

Arthur spoke up then and said:

"Well, they are but Alfred, here, dragged me out away from my friends after Study of Ancient Runes and insisted I come with him to talk to you again. But about Gilbert…do you have any time right now?"

"Um well you see I'm supposed to meet up with a friend in a little bit but maybe after dinner we could talk, if it's really important?"

"Oh I see. Yes after dinner sounds perfect. Well come along, Alfred."

He turned and started walking toward the library, leaving Alfred to smile at me. Alfred heard him say his name and ran after him, yelling:

"Wait for me Arthur! Where are we going?"

"To the library. I need to find a book and you need to start studying for that test, in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I watched as they walked away and couldn't happen to notice, Alfred kiss Arthur's cheek at one point. I felt myself blush but decided not to ask because I was sure I already knew the answer.

I continued to walk towards the Great Hall and when I arrived I saw, Gilbert was already waiting for me. I quickly said when I got him:

"Hi, Gilbert. Sorry I'm a little late, my brother and Arthur stopped to talk to me."

"It's alright Birdie."

I could feel myself blush but continued to say:

"So, why'd you have me meet you here?"

"I have something I want to show you."

"Okay?"

He took my hand and he ran with me behind him down to the court yard and over to a secret little spot on the bridge. He stopped at the area and had me look out at the evening sky. It was breathtaking. I was so focus on the sight that I didn't notice Gilbert leaning over to me. Before I knew what was happening, I turned my head to face him and he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

*******So I know it's been a month and I can explain…so I wrote this right after the last chapter but then I had the week before exams and then exams and to top it off for the past two weeks I have been volunteering out of state and left my computer at home! So now I remembered I hadn't posted this so here you lovely people go!***

Chapter 7:

I was caught off guard by the kiss. I didn't want to break away so I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I was in heaven, right then and there. I was so happy. This was my first kiss and it was with someone I loved who had said they loved me back.

As much as I didn't want the kiss to end, he broke away. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled at me. Before I could say anything he stopped me and spoke first.

"Maddie. I do love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I was a little surprised but I slowly nodded in response. In reply to me, he took my hands in his and placed a kiss upon my right hand. I blushed when he did and said:

"I don't think I'll ever stop blushing when you do that."

He simply smiled and said:

"I think it's cute when you blush."

"Really?"

"Yes I do." He took a step back and dropped my hands then looked at his watch then added, "We should probably head back to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Yea we probably should."

He started walking but looked back to me and held out a hand for me to take. I took his hand and we walked together to the Great Hall for dinner, but let go when we got close so others wouldn't notice anything. We walked over to our house tables and ate dinner. When that was done, I saw Gilbert and smiled at him just before Arthur came over to me and reminded me he wanted to talk. He held out a hand to me and I hesitantly took it as he led me to the courtyard and sat down on a bench.

I looked at him and asked:

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to warn you about Gilbert. I advise you not to get too close to him."

"Why?"

"He has a habit of making a girl feel special and then leaving them for someone else pretty quickly and never talking to that girl again."

"Oh…well can't people change?"

"Yes, people can, but I'm not so sure about him. He's been like this for a while so-"

I cut him off.

"If someone were to come along and change his habit…would you be surprised?"

"I think I'd be more than a little surprised if that was able to happen by the end of this school year."

"Hm. Okay I was just wondering. Is that all?"

"Yes that was all. Well I must go find your brother. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Yes. Goodnight."

As he got up and left I silently made a vow that I would be the one to change him. I had an idea that it could work, Gilbert would just have to be willing to change as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After Arthur left, I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room. When I arrived I decided it would be best to go ahead and do a little reading and studying before heading back up to the Girl's area. I hadn't been studying too long when I heard a few girls start talking about Gilbert. One girl was talking about how she used to date him but then what happened when he broke her heart. It sounded as if she was warning another girl about him. Inside I felt a little jealousy sprout but let it be because I knew deep down that I could change his habit. 'Don't listen to what they say. You can do it.' I thought to myself. I figured I wouldn't bring up what Arthur had told me to Gilbert in case he would get mad or something of the sort. It's probably best to just go on as usual like Arthur didn't say anything and stick to what I had in mind. All I have to do is get really close with him and I'm sure I can change him. After looking one last page, I looked at the clock and realized it was best for me to head to bed. I had promised Lukas that I would meet him down here tomorrow again before heading over to the Great Hall for breakfast. So I packed up my books and headed upstairs as soon as I could.

The next morning I met Lukas down in the common room just as I had promised the day before and we made our way over to the Great Hall for breakfast. Though on the way over Lukas began to ask me about classes, even though it'd only been one day.

"So how did you enjoy your classes yesterday? Any class you particularly like?"

"Well so far my classes have been fairly good…though Defense Against the Dark Arts is um…harder for me to understand. I thought I would love the class but I'm having difficulty with it. Do you know of anyone who could help me with it?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, huh? Well…" He thought for a moment trying to think up an answer it seemed. "I only know of two people who are extraordinary at that class and that would be Arthur…even though he's not even taking it he was amazing at him…actually he helped me pass that class amazingly….and then there's also….well….Gilbert…sure he's retaking it but at least he knows the course fairly well…"

"Gilbert and Arthur, huh? Um any chance you would be able to ask either if they'd consider tutoring me?"

"I could certainly try. Give me a little bit of time but I'll see what they say about tutoring you. I'm sure they'd be more than willing…even though I don't love talking to Gilbert I will for the sake of your class grade. But is there a class you love so far?"

"Well…so far I like Charms, Herbology and Flying."

"Oh really? Why flying?"

"Well it's a bit of a surreal experience…I mean flying on a broomstick? When I was younger that was considered a Fairy Tale to me and now I can do it."

"Well that's true...don't you and Alfred live in the muggle world?"

"Yes. Our father is a half muggle half wizard oddly enough so we live in the muggle world and he raised us like muggles until Alfred got a Hogwarts letter."

"I see."

We didn't talk much after that as we ate and then went our own ways to our classes. Before we parted ways he looked at me, smiled a little and said:

"I'll see what I can do about having you tutored, just give me a little bit to see which one is better for the job."

I simply nodded and then headed off with Emil and Lilli to our first class…which at the time was actually flying. Over the course of one day I had actually become a bit closer with both Lilli and Emil. It was nice to have friends who were 1st years like me unlike the rest who had been there longer than me and knew more about Hogwarts than I did. Flying class was filled with nothing but Lilli and I falling a few times but not from very high and Emil laughing a little at us but we laughed along with him. After Flying we parted ways to head to the rest of our classes, I was actually surprised when Gilbert didn't show for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class went on as always and I once again had trouble with focus.

Soon after the class was over I was walking back to Ravenclaw when I saw Lukas coming towards me. He came fairly fast and I stopped when he was close to me. Without saying anything, he took my hand and pulled me toward the library. I was confused and tried to ask where we were headed but he simply said:

"You'll find out in a little bit."

He pulled me all the way to a room in the back of the library and then had me stop. He turned to me and said:

"Wait here for a moment."

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. I couldn't hear anything but then the door opened again and he motioned for me to come in. Inside there was a table and four chairs. On one side of the table sat Arthur with his arms over his chest looking at the person beside him, who was none other than Gilbert. Gilbert had his legs crossed on top of the table and was leaning back in his chair. Lukas closed the door when I walked in and Gilbert looked over at me. He swung his legs off the table and smiled saying:

"Hey Birdie."

I smiled a little but not too much replying back: "Hi, Gilbert…So what's all this about?"

Arthur looked over at Lukas and Lukas asked me to sit down. As I sat down across from Gilbert, Lukas took a seat next to me and looked at Arthur then to me.

"Maddie? Arthur has talked with me and seeing as how Gilbert is in your class…we think it might be best if Gilbert tutored you. But we want to let you know that if something happens or if I find out your grades are going down in that class then Arthur will be taking over tutoring you. Alright?"

I simply nodded to him. After I did, Lukas and Arthur got up and as they were leaving, Arthur turned around and said:

"Oh and starting today after all your classes are over you will be meeting here or wherever you please to study with Gilbert. Have fun I suppose." He shut the door and I looked over at Gilbert. He smiled at me, opening up his Dark Arts textbook then said:

"Okay Birdie. Let's study."


	9. Chapter update

*Update: So I'm sorry to say that due to no inspiration for this story, no time due to college and the fact I haven't shipped this pairing since sometime last year…I will not be updating this story anymore so it's not going to be continued. However, if any of you want to continue where this story leaves off you are more than welcome to and if you do decide to comment the link because I'd love to see where you take the story.

Since I have started school, my account shall be rather silent until I finish a few I am planning to put up here that I've had for a while.

~Ella Jokea


End file.
